


April Fools

by AbnormalSomething



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalSomething/pseuds/AbnormalSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange has a plan to joke with Levi on April Fools day, but it doesn't quite go over as well as she hoped it would... Who would've thought after years of friendship and understanding, they still could have misunderstandings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

  
  
    Hange sat in the canteen hands folded in front of her face with a look of intense concentration playing on her face and her food untouched. Every now and then, her eyes would land on the younger recruits as they laughed amongst each other, playing silly pranks on one another utterly oblivious to Hange's gaze on them… Utterly oblivious to the storm that was raging in her mind… Hange was in a tight spot right now, one that not many people would have even guessed she was in, and one that she knew she'd have to come up with a solution for by the end of the day.  
  
    "Hange-san, do you plan to eat?" Moblit was asking next to her, eying her food with concern, she often got lost in thought and forgot to eat and he found that it somehow became his job to not only assist her, but remind her not to neglect herself.  
  
    "Hmm? Eat? Yeah, yeah, in a second." she waved him off, her eyes scanning the room catching on Connie who was laughing hysterically at Sasha who'd just bitten into a potato that he'd given her and was now shouting at him that it was a rock before she beamed it at his head… He wasn't laughing after that  
  
    Moblit frowned as he looked over to Hange who was spacing out next to him again… It seemed like she was mentally preoccupied in her free time all week. He might have been less worried if it was because of work, but their work load was significantly lower than it had been in months yet she was still zoning out the way she did when her mind was busy thinking about experiments. Moblit was honestly worried that Hange's good spirit might have been getting tarnished by the harshness of the war… It wasn't uncommon, but for someone as bright and cheerful as Hange came off as, he never thought it would ever happen to her… Now he was worried, he'd never see her carefree smile again… He'd hoped that Hange at least would have been in good spirits today, since all the young recruits were playing and having fun around them, but it didn't seem like she even remembered what today was…  
  
    Moblit sighed and turned from Hange and back to his own food, but just as he did-  
  
    "I got it!" Hange yelled so loud and so suddenly that Moblit nearly choked on his food.  
  
    Hange absentmindedly pat him on the back as she looked towards the doorway.  
  
    "Got what?" Moblit managed after a moment.  
  
    "A great idea!" She beamed down at him with a sudden grin and she could tell that he wasn't sure whether he should be excited or afraid, "Anyway, you're fine now right? I have to be somewhere so, you can have my food. I'll see you later in the lab!" She yelled back over her shoulder already out of the door leaving Moblit in a daze before he could even reply. Oh well, he figured it was probably good that she was smiling at least.

* * *

  
    Hange was a whirlwind as she made her way down the hallway, no one was spared as she marched with a purpose to her destination. She arrived at the room next to hers, knowing very well that in his free time, there was no where else he'd be than in his room, most likely cleaning his weapons… Or his room… Or anything else he could get his hands on.  
  
    "You in there?" Hange asked as she pounded her fist on the door.  
  
    "I'm busy." a bored voice replied from the other side of the door and Hange rolled her eyes.  
  
    "Never too busy for a visitor though right?" She tried to keep her voice measured as she ran through her plan in her mind. She heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door and she tried hard to keep a straight face… Ahh, but it was difficult, she was pretty excited about her plan.  
  
    The door swung open, "What?" Levi asked the minute he opened the door and saw the hard look on Hange's face. To the untrained ear, it might sound as if he was annoyed by her presence, but Hange by now had learned the language of angry 160 cm undercut pretty well and could tell he was concerned about her strange behaviour before anything else, "Come in." Levi sighed holding the door open when she didn't reply.  
  
    Hange entered the room and sat down at the edge of his bed as she usually did, but she stayed quiet and tried to keep a straight face so that she could stay focused on her plan, but she had no idea that Levi thought she was making that face because she was worried.  
  
    "What is it you want to say? Something happen in the lab?" He asked, sitting back down at his desk to clean his blades as he'd been doing before she arrived, but his eyes never left her as he deftly polished the blades. She looked like she had something on her mind… Either that or she was constipated… Her face looked the same for both, but he figured both were legitimate problems either way.  
  
    Hange's eyes suddenly darted up to meet his, her face remained emotionless and flat, her hands folded in her lap… Okay, now he was worried, wha was wrong with her… "Hey Four Eyes, if you have something to say, just say i-"  
  
    "I love you." she said it with a straight face… Levi was pretty sure those were the words that came from her mouth, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the room to say it, and he sure as hell hadn't said it… Shit… He felt his mouth moving, but he knew nothing was coming out.. He felt his eyes wide, he knew his hands had gone slack thanks to the sound of the blade he'd been polishing clattering to the floor. It looked to him like the the world warped around Hange's completely serious face in that moment, nothing else made sense to look at but her, and he really wanted to look away, but it seemed like his body was betraying him at this point… How was he supposed to react to this? What was he supposed to say? Damm… Why was the room so hot? How could he say that he fel-  
  
    "April Fools!" Hange exploded in laughter suddenly and Levi was just confused now.  
  
    "What?" His mouth managed to produce.  
  
    "It's April Fools day! Everyone plays jokes on each other, remember?" She smiled, getting up and patting him on the back, "All of the younger recruits are too scared to prank you and everyone else is usually busy, so I thought since I had some free time, I'd make you the victim of my first joke or prank or whatever. Oh man you should have seen your face!" She smiled cheekily, leaning her forearm on his shoulder as she waited for him to laugh or tell her it was a stupid joke or something, but he wasn't doing either, but what he was doing shocked her… He was staring hard at her, hurt and anger both clear in his eyes, poorly masked in what she figured was an attempt to look unaffected.  
  
    "What a shitty joke." He replied coldly, turning to pick up the blade he'd dropped to the ground, leaving Hange's arm that had been leaning on him hanging before he took it and walked over to where he'd stored his other spare blades… Anything not to look at her. Levi really thought she was serious… Damn… Why'd he feel disappointed?  
  
    As stupid as it was, he couldn't even get himself to look at her… He'd almost done something stupid when she'd said that… He'd almost done something stupid that he'd thought about doing a few times in the past when the afternoon meetings ran late and he and Hange would be locked in his office until late at night going over paperwork and plans in detail… The things he'd been tempted to do when her hair would fall in her face when her nose was in a pile of books, or when she'd get lost in thought and that wistful look came over her face… In those instances, the admittedly insane urge to hold her, or run his fingers through her hair would come over him, but he always shrugged it off, blamed it of lack of sleep or something and moved on because starting something with Hange would be wrong on his part… But hearing those three dumb ass words from her right then and thinking she was serious… He'd slept pretty well last night, he wasn't tired at all and her words, as stupid as it sounded, still made his heart skip a beat… That sure as hell wasn't lack of sleep and now he was forced to admit the past times hadn't been either… Dammit…  
  
    "Are you mad at me?" Hange asked pretty confused by his reaction, but she didn't dare to intrude on his space right now.  
  
    "Your jokes, are fucking awful. Stick to science." Levi's voice was cold, but clearly not unaffected, though she couldn't see his face with his back still turned to her, she knew he was upset, it was pretty obvious to her.  
  
    "Ahh, are you interested in me? Is that why you're upset?" she asked innocently, "I can understand why you're upset if that's the case…" she hummed thoughtfully, but he didn't turn to face her as he went on looking through his blades… She decided that giving him some space right now might be her best option, "Alright then, I'll go…" She turned to leave and had every intention to do so, until something she'd heard long ago popped back into her mind, "Take your time being angry, but you know, I've heard that in every joke there's a bit of truth." and with that, she turned to leave, leaving him… Well leaving him a bit confused himself.

* * *

  
  
    Hange skipped dinner that night and instead was in her room gathering some notes to take over to her lab where she'd planned to spend the rest of the evening. The lab was a good place to clear her mind, since she was feeling a bit bad about earlier. She had to admit, her prank might have been in bad taste. It was funny in her head, but she realized now it was a miscalculation. Levi might have been the strongest soldier humanity had ever known, but she'd known him for awhile now and at some point, she'd seen flashes of his own empathy and desire for companionship that even he might not have realized… Yes… This was a major miscalculation on her part… She should have played that joke on Mike… Mike would have laughed… But not Levi… Now she was worried about whether her joke had hurt their friendship to any significant degree…

 

       She really meant what she'd said about every joke having a little truth in it... If she was going to be completely honest with herself, she _was_ pretty fond of him. He'd been a sort of best friend to her for years, he always looked out for her and cared for her, and she did what she could to do the same, but she honestly never thought he would've been interested in her ,so she let the idea go... but the look on his face when she'd said it was a joke... Ugh she felt so stupid now, she'd walked in to say it as a joke because she wanted to see him laugh even if it was a bit at her expense and then her first reaction was to give him space when he was angry, but why didn't she just admit that it wasn't just a joke to her? Ugh! Her plan to make him laugh was a complete failure.

  
    A distressed sigh passed her lips as she held her notes to her chest… She needed to be in her lab… Now… But then she heard a knock at the door…  
  
    "Who is it?" She asked tiredly, squeezing her eyes shut… Company just meant more time away from her lab.  
  
    "Me, Four eyes." Hange's eyes snapped open.  
  
    "Coming!" slamming her notes onto the table, she darted across the room, tripping over a pile of books on her floor on the way, but she more or less made it to the door in one piece, "Hey! Come on in." She smiled breathlessly down at her neighbor.  
  
    "… Hi." he replied after a long moment as he tried to figure out just why the hell she was breathing so hard… he decided not to ask as he entered the room though. The messy state of her room was enough to make him want to leave, but he didn't, he'd come there with a purpose, he wasn't going to leave now.  
  
    "Soooo…" Hange started after a long period of awkward silence of them just standing around her room and staring at each other an arms length apart at most. His eyes were steady on her face, and hers were darting all over, unsure where to look or what to say. Did he come here to hear her apologize again? She couldn't think of why else he'd be there, "I'm sorry about earlier, you're right, it was a shitty joke, and I hope it doesn't affect our friendship, or our professional relationshi-"  
  
    Her words were stolen before she could finish speaking from his lips crashing into hers… Was he kissing her? She wasn't entirely sure, she'd been kissed before, but never like this… His hands were awkward cupping the side of her face too tightly, his lips were stiff and hard against hers, but his eyes were closed and his face was red… Whatever he was doing, had meaning behind it.  
  
    He pulled away, his face clearly straining to look it's trademark calm and collected, but tainted pink cheeks and warm eyes gave him away, "April fools." he grumbled… Hange stared at him a good long minute unsure what to say, and he stared back at her, feeling pretty dumb as she did and he panicked… He thought her little 'Every joke has a little truth in it' meant she might have felt the same as he did, but this blank stare of hers wasn't-  
  
    "Ahahahaha!" suddenly the room was filled with laughter and Levi felt even more mortified… Sure he said April Fools, but he wasn't joking… He wasn't sure if he should have been relieved or mortified that she laughed, but he did know that he wanted to get the hell out of here. He'd sleep today off, he'd ask her to pretend that today never happened or something. He turned on his heel and headed for the door, with his hand pressed to his forehead… He officially hated April Fools.  
  
    "Wait!" Hange called out after him, grabbing him by the hand as a few remaining giggles escaped her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it was just a little awkward is all." she explained with a smile.  
  
    "Awkward…"  
  
    "Yeah, if you're kissing someone you like, you'd kiss them like this-" she gently leaned in and pressed her lips to his lightly, draping her arms lazily over his shoulders, but it was only for a moment and then she pulled away searching his eyes just as much as he searched hers.  
  
    "You're not going to say it?" He asked after a pause  
  
    "Say what?"  
  
    "April Fools." he grumbled and she laughed.  
  
    "No, I don't think I'm very good at jokes." she admitted.  
  
    "You're not." he replied flatly, "You're good at other things." he dared to wrap his arms around her waist, as gently as her arms were resting on his shoulders and she smiled in response.. Good, he was getting it right this time.  
  
    "Hmm? Things like what?" She smirked leaning down towards him, the side of her nose brushing his cheek as she breathed the words.  
  
    "This." he replied, leaning in to meet her lips. This time, he was sure he got it right. He'd never had time to be intimate before, not in any meaningful way, and decidedly not with her before… She was too important to him for him to just mess around with her… He knew starting something while he was in the army may as well have been stepping on a sinking boat, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her, not anymore… Her lips parted, he mimicked her motions, his own became decidedly less awkward and clumsy as he tried to learn from her gentle movements… Even if starting something with Hange was a sinking boat, he knew he could swim and he was almost sure she could… Hange pulled him closer, he did the same, her hands started to roam and he followed her lead, she was getting restless, her breath hitched as his hands slid down her hips and up her back… Yeah… Even if this was a sinking boat and she couldn't swim… He wouldn't let her drown.

* * *

  
  
**A few hours later**  
  
    Hange blinked at the ceiling a bit breathless from the activities that had taken place between Levi and herself awhile ago. What he lacked in romance, he certainly made up for elsewhere. Not once in her life had she ever smoked a cigarette, nor had she had any desire to, but somehow she felt like having one now would be entirely appropriate after _that_.  
  
    "Wow." She mumbled after her breathing started to steady, "That was something."  
  
    "Good something, or bad something?"  
  
    "Good something… Definitely good something." She realized her reply might have been a little too rushed, too eager, but she really didn't care right then.  
  
    "Good. Same here." he laughed a deep quiet sort of laugh that filled the room for a second before it disappeared… She'd never heard him laugh like that before, never so lighthearted and relieved. She decided she liked this new laugh and wanted to hear it more.  
  
    "Where are my glasses?" She asked turning over to try and get a good look at him, but without her glasses, he just looked like a blob.  
  
    "Don't know." he hummed, stroking her cheek because he could now and he liked it… Okay, now she was dying to see his face. Sitting up, Hange pat her hand around the bed in an attempt to find them, but no luck.  
  
    "Stop moving so much." He grumbled gently pulling her back to his side.  
  
    "Ugh, but I can't see without my glasses, and I'm very curious what sort of face humanitiy's strongest soldier is making right now." She pointed out, she was sure it was a rare face to see one way or another.  
  
    "He's rolling his eyes." he snorted in reply, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke, "And smiling…" he tagged on at the end, under his breath tiredly.  
  
    "Awww, I'm missing out on a smile? Those are so very rare from you." She pouted.  
  
    "Not really." He hummed feeling a bit drowsy from his earlier exertion and the comfort of her company.  
  
    "Yeah, but you only smile when you're happy and as much as you come off like a bad ass to the younger recruits, you're the overly empathetic type I noticed. It's rare for you to be happy if there are people suffering around you, so you smiling won't happen too often with the state of the world." She yawned.  
  
    "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Specs. I smile."  
  
    "Not often enough." she yawned again. Her eyes were feeling heavy.  
  
    "Stop talking so much Zoe." he sighed, burying his face into her neck, "I'll smile more… at you." Dammit, he still felt stupid saying stuff like that, but it managed to get a sleepy laugh out of her so that was good enough for him.  
  
    "Alright, I can live with that." She smiled running her fingers through his short hair.  
  
    Sleep was coming for both of them quickly, and for the both of them who at one point through the day who thought April Fools was not all it was cracked up to be… they both fell asleep, comfortably tangled up together with a common thought; April Fools wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Levi and Hange needed some April Fools day love...


End file.
